


Chicken Soup and Fluffy Blankets - Part 1 of 3, Feelings Revealed

by TottPaula



Series: Batman and Batgirl's Love Stories [3]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Batman: The Animated Series, The Batman (Cartoon)
Genre: Alfred is always right!, Alfred saves the day, And the comforter!, Babs needs some pampering, Barbara gets a cute male nurse, Barbara needs Bruce, Barbara needs a hug, Barbara needs those wonderful pillows!, Batgirl has a long time crush on Batman, Batgirl is feeling sick and crappy, Batman can be so obtuse, Batman is good with his tongue, Bru/Babs fic, Bruce Can Be An Idiot, Bruce Is Bad At Conveying His Feelings, Bruce finally mans up and takes care of Barbara, Bruce has a private locked playroom!, Chicken Soup, Everyone needs an Alfred, F/M, Romantic Fluff, Some romance and some eventual smut, smut with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TottPaula/pseuds/TottPaula
Summary: Bruce seems distant when Barbara becomes truly ill and she's been feeling miserable for well over a week. He asks Alfred to check in on her, which makes her feel that Bruce is quite too cold and aloof.Bruce is trying not to get overly involved, but if he would simply check up on her himself she wouldn't feel like he was being such an ass.Bruce is terrible at revealing his secret deep feelings for her, but she's seriously weak and too proud and independent to ask for any help.Will she end up in her nightmare of being hospitalized once again, or will help come in time?She's always concealed her feelings for him, as did he.Bruce and Barbara have avoided it for so long, trying to act professionally but emotions have their own agenda.Barb won't improve drinking cans of soup while vegetating underneath a blanket on her sofa. She's trying to get herself well, but she's fevered and frail. The soup isn't treating much nor is the wrong prescription.And, what's behind that fancy locked door?  Barbara has secretly grown a passion for Bruce and is interested in how he keeps his dates satisfied, and she's seeking a taste of her own.





	1. There must have been a stock-up sale at Shoprite again.

**Author's Note:**

> I love reading all of your comments and even your critiques, it helps me to keep writing what YOU like reading.  
> Keep those comments and kudos coming, I live for them.  
> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy riding on my Bat-Ship with Bruce and Barbara.  
> *******  
> This story takes place after Dick Grayson quits working with Batman and leaves Gotham City, while Batgirl remains behind in Gotham as Batman's only remaining partner.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara is stuck at home, sick and feeling miserable; surviving on soup from a can.  
> She's hurt unhappy and annoyed that her mentor can't be bothered to even call her to see if she's alive.
> 
> By the way, Alfred is always right.

* * *

 

**Barbara Gordon's Apartment, about 3:30-something in the afternoon**

 

Barbara had formed a large nest of blankets and pillows in the corner of the sofa. Her apartment was old and drafty, but at least it was within her budget.

She was stuck at home and had been feeling extremely tired and sick for well past a week now. 

A small end table nearby held pain tablets, cough syrup, decongestant, hand sanitizer, a half cup of forgotten herbal tea, a half box of tissues, and her cell phone.

 

She kept switching channels on the television but nothing held her attention for too long.

She kept up a continual analysis in her head as the channels changed:

_Hmm. This one's too serious..._

_No, too sporty..._

_I saw it once before..._

_Ugh, this is much too sappy..._

 

 She switched channels for what seemed to be the millionth time.

Her pounding head made it difficult to focus long enough to watch anything on television or to sleep well, and her congestion made it difficult to breathe, so she stared at the television with exhaustion on her face.

_" **Achoo**!"_

Thankfully, the tissues were easily within her reach. She'd already used up half of the second box. The antibiotics the doctor ordered weren't treating anything for her adequately, and her chest still rattled and wheezed when she attempted to take a deep breath.

The doctor said she had a case of bronchitis that formed from the cold she'd been ignoring for a time.

All she knew was that she felt like shit.

 

Barbara went to her tiny kitchen to nuke a bowl of soup.

She'd bought over a dozen cans when they had that stock-up sale to the supermarket last month.

She'd been eating soup with crackers; soup with burnt toast... she was going to become a great big bowl of soup if she didn't recover soon. It was too bad that she'd never learned to cook.

She was halted by her cell phone ringing, and she hauled herself back to the couch to answer it, nearly tripping over a blanket when her foot became tangled in it.

 

 *****

 

"Oh! Hi Alfred, it's good to hear from you," Barbara answered, sounding quite nasal and hoarse.

"I was calling to see if there was anything I could do for you while you were recuperating from your illness, Miss Gordon. I would be pleased to bring over a fresh container of soup, or do some chores if you wish, or if you need a ride to _return to the doctor_?" he hinted rather strongly.

"That's _very thoughtful_ , Alfred. I've got a cupboard full of canned chicken soup, so I'll be all right for a while and I won't starve, but thanks. I'll let you know if I need anything, though."

She thought it would have been pleasant to actually hear from Bruce, but no such luck.

"How are you holding up my dear? You sound so _unwell_." Alfred inquired with genuine concern.

"I suppose it's been hanging on a lot longer then I expected, tell Bruce I'll be back on patrol as soon as I can, and I'll give him a week's notice if I'm dying so he can find a replacement," she replied snarkily.

She actually didn't give a rat's ass what Bruce thought right now. He could go to hell.

"Surely you can't be so gravely ill, Miss Gordon!"

"I'm sorry but this lack of sleep is making me really irritable. I don't mean to jump all over you, you've been phoning me every day. I'm just annoyed that Bruce can't call himself. You'd think he'd be worried about me as his partner, or even as a friend. I guess he's too busy with his _brooding_ ," she bitterly spat out.

Barbara's voice was becoming still more strained, and she began coughing, wheezing, and then sneezing a few times, her voice sounded extremely forced. It took her a moment to catch her breath.

 _"Sorry,"_ she grated out.

"Oh dear me! I'll let you get some rest, and I'll call to check in on you again tomorrow." Alfred thought that she didn't sound as though she were getting better, she sounded somewhat worse than just yesterday.

She sniffled, "Thanks, Alfred, tell Bruce I'm still alive and breathing, for now. Thanks for calling me. Bye."

Barbara disconnected the call and then remembered her soup.

 

* * *

 

  **Bruce Wayne's City Penthouse, moments later**

 

"So, how is she doing Alfred, is she feeling any better yet?" Bruce was right by Alfred's elbow trying to catch snippets of the conversation.

"You should call her yourself, Master Bruce. She sounds much sicker and had some rather harsh and unkind words for you. She said that, and I quote: 'she'd give you notice if she expected her death so you could find a replacement for her'. She's rather annoyed at your obvious lack of concern for her well being, and rightly so. I've raised you much better than that." Alfred scowled harshly.

"I didn't mean to neglect her, I just... umm... I didn't want to look like I was hanging over her, or anything... I really messed this up didn't I?" Bruce stammered, stuck for an excuse.

 _"Harumph!"_  Alfred said with disgust.

Alfred turned and walked out leaving Bruce to his own shame. He'd dug himself into this mess, and could very well dig himself out again or just sit there in agony for all Alfred was concerned.

Bruce was ashamed of himself. He was concerned about Barbara but didn't want any personal feelings to interfere with their partnership.

Maybe it was time to stop by to see how she was doing, it wasn't like bosses or business partners never did that, wasn't that right? He'd stop by and check if Dick were sick, or any of the other Robins, really. 

Why should he act as though it didn't matter, or that he hadn't felt anything for her? No wonder she thought he was cold. He was acting way too aloof.

Alfred was right again, as always.

 

* * *

 

**Back at Barbara's drafty old apartment**

 

 Barbara trudged back to the kitchen as the microwave beeped. She grabbed the bowl and almost dropped it. Her timing was quite off, and the bowl of soup was now excessively hot to handle and had overflowed.  

" **Damn it to hell!** " she yelled as some hot soup burnt her fingers.  

Barbara grabbed a towel and wrapped it around the bowl, which felt extremely hot. Were five minutes really too long for soup in the microwave?

It only took that long on the stove, but in her condition, she'd probably forget the food was cooking and nod off to sleep, so that was _not_ an option.

As she sank back in her blankets she realized she'd forgotten to bring a spoon.

 

She did more trudging back, but there were no clean spoons remaining, and the sink was piled high with dishes she fully planned on washing sometime later, _whenever_ that came and when she was feeling strong enough to stand in one place for a few minutes.

She was lacking energy, and all that coughing used up more of her strength than she imagined, leaving her exhausted by day and unable to sleep at night.

Another coughing episode struck her just then, leaving her wheezing for breath while still feeling weak, unsteady, and lightheaded.

She held on to the kitchen counter for support before she toppled over or knocked her head into the cabinets and knocked herself out.

_Oh, God!_

She was miserable and feeling sorry for herself now.

She wasn't used to being sick and confined to her home, or needing some help from anyone, and she was too freaking proud and stubborn to ask for anyone's help, either.

 

Barbara thought maybe she should try to lie down and sleep a while if she could, she didn't have any energy left except to sprawl on the sofa and rest.

 

Her boiling soup went untouched, as she snuggled deeper into her blankets and slept fitfully between bouts of phlegm-filled coughing fits.

 

* * *

 

**Many hours later, the next morning**

 

 Barbara awoke startled when her doorbell rang. 

What time was it? The cable box under the television read 9:48 am.

She wondered who it was so damned early in the morning, whoever it was they could go to hell! She had finally fallen asleep and now someone's come to disturb her.

Hopefully, it was simply someone passing out pamphlets for some stupid cause that she could curse at and chase off, and maybe then she could get back to sleep.

She opened the door ready to curse someone out, and her knees went unsteady at the sudden incoming chilly draft, and she lost her sense of balance.

Bruce was standing there and caught her before she could fall.

Closing the door with his foot, he carried her to the couch.

 

 _"What are **you** doing here?"_ she angrily demanded, shaking her fist at him. He had some nerve showing his face!

"I came by to see how you were doing today. I'm glad I came, you're in disastrous shape. The draft knocked you over."

"Thanks but I didn't need a second opinion _,_ I already knew that! Seriously why are you here?" she stared up at him with a harsh scowl.

 

He held her in his arms as though she was nothing more than a feather, and he realized that she seemed to be a few pounds lighter than usual.

"You're sick. You've been sick for well over a week. Do I need another reason to come by?" he asked.

"Yes, you do. You _never_ come here unless it's business, and I'm in no shape to go jumping off of buildings or rooftops right now, so what are you doing here?" she tilted her face up in a challenge, poking him in the chest for emphasis.

As awful as she felt, she was still quite infuriated with him.

He sat down on the couch with her on his lap, as though that was the logical thing to do. 

"I, um, I was concerned about you Barbara. I should have called or come by to see you earlier. I'm sorry I allowed you to think I wasn't worried about you. I, er, you see, I didn't want to,... um...," he somehow couldn't put the proper words to his feelings.

"I'm going to make you say it. I'm still super pissed off at you, you know!" Her eyes went dark and narrowed on him, she tried to push herself off of him but had no strength left for even that.

He knew that expression on her face all too well, that was the stare that usually made Gotham's criminals shudder in terror. 

He again tried to think of the exact words to say correctly what he was feeling, any words at all, but his mind was drawing a blank, so he softly kissed her, instead.

 

She stared at him with her mouth gaping.

For once Barbara was speechless, this was _the last thing she'd expected_.

She'd had feelings for him always, her teenaged crush on him had never really disappeared. He probably knew that already, but he never displayed any interest in her.

Then she did _the last thing that Bruce had expected_ , she burst into uncontrollable heaving sobs.

She was trying so hard to hold it all together, but it poured out of her as though a dam had reached its breaking point and burst.

All the years of trying to conceal her feelings because she thought he didn't feel the same for her as she felt for him.

All the covert glances at him.

All the fantasies she had of them both being truly together.

It was all too much for her to withstand right now.

She turned her face away from him and just cried for a few moments.

 

"I'm sorry Barbara. I didn't mean for you to get upset, I..." He took a tissue and wiped her face.

He wasn't completely sure why she was crying, but he knew it was his fault, somehow.

"Bruce, you're such an idiot. Can you just hold off on kissing meuntil I'm not such a disgusting ugly mess?" she sniffled. "But thanks, I think..."

"You never look like a mess to me. You're beautiful, but you have a legitimate point. Get your shoes and coat on, I'm taking you to see the doctor right now. You're not getting any better and it's been more than a full week. Now no arguments, those are Batman's orders."

"Um okay. Give me a few moments to brush my teeth and use the toilet. By the way, um, you can let go of me whenever you want, uh, if you want to that is," she said sheepishly beaming with a shrug.

She secretly hoped that he'd never let her go. She could really get used to being in his arms like this, it just felt so right, so good.

And, did he just say that she was beautiful?

Maybe he did care if he was ordering her to go to see a doctor again.

She felt wrong for lashing out, _but why did he wait so fucking long?_

 

He hadn't realized he was still holding her in his lap.

He released her, grudgingly, but his eyes hadn't left hers for a moment.

But, yes, Barbara needed some help, she just wouldn't admit it.

 

She wobbled unsteadily to the bathroom and closed the door.

The last time he saw her wobble like that was when she was at a Wayne Foundation gala. 

She'd polished off a full bottle of champagne out of sheer boredom.

The memory made him smile, a drunken Barbara unsteady on her feet was still pretty damned adorable.

No, she was't just adorable. Gorgeous. Sexy. Sumptuous.

So why did he suddenly yearn for her when she left his arms, leaving him feeling deprived?

Why was that feeling so natural to hold her instead of feeling strange like he thought it would be?

Why did he want to kiss her again and again so badly?

 

She was right, he was an idiot.

 

A complete and utter idiot.

 


	2. The Doctor will see you now!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce finally realizes that his partner and friend needs more than second-person communication, she needs a good doctor. And maybe he owes her a little pampering, that wouldn't be so bad, either.

* * *

 

**At the Doctor's office, about 10:30 am. or so.**

 

 Barbara was mindlessly paging through a computer magazine, naturally. Bruce was thumbing through this month's Car and Driver.

Barbara thought that this doctors' waiting room was pretty. It was bright, huge, and beautifully decorated with a few expensive paintings.

So this was where the well-to-do people of Gotham went to get better. Not anything like the neighborhood clinic that she went to last week.

The counters were a dusty green marble, and the floors were covered by soft plush carpeting. The chairs looked like they would be right at home in Bruce's study, big and soft and cozy.

She wouldn't mind waiting here at all.

*****

The receptionist was gracious and welcoming. Rather than having her stand in line for paperwork, it was taken over to her and she filled it out as Barbara dictated her medical information. 

That was helpful. She wasn't feeling very much up to standing in line anyway or standing at all.

Then they asked her how she liked her tea. (Tea? What doctor's office serves tea!?) There was a choice between Chai or Green Tea (and a choice of lemon, milk, sugar or honey) which they brought over to her chair, kindly reminding her that it was quite hot.

Barbara asked if it was all right to drink it before they took her temperature (it seemed a silly question, but you never know).

She said that it would be fine because they use a thermo-scanner, and then she asked Barbara if she wanted another cup.

Now, that's how you treat patients, she thought. She wondered if her insurance plan covered them. Not that she got sick often, but still...

 

"How are you holding up?" Bruce asked her in a soft voice, a look of absolute concern on his face.

"Meh. Honestly, I'm not feeling great. The tea's nice though, and the honey is pretty soothing." She uttered sounding nasal, hoarse and short of breath, and there was a wheeze he detected as she tried to breathe.

 

"Miss Gordon? The doctor will see you now," the nurse announced momentarily. That was barely about five minutes? Not her typical hour-long wait.

"Um, Bruce?" she hesitated. "Would you come in with me, please? I _really_ hate seeing doctors," she implored.

He was surprised that she had asked even though she wasn't walking very well, but he readily agreed and got up with her, steadying her by the elbow. She was still walking unevenly on her feet.

 *****

After a thorough check-up, the doctor wanted to have her admitted to the hospital's care for a few days.

She was developing a case of pneumonia as well as being dehydrated, and he wanted her under continuous medical supervision.

Barbara was becoming notably shaky, and she became pale and wide-eyed and about to say something, she looked completely terrified at the notion of being in a hospital again.

 

Bruce put his hand up to Barbara and interrupted, asking the doctor what precisely she required to recover properly. He volunteered to provide everything she needed so she could remain outside of a hospital.

He understood that she still had nightmares of the horrific incident that happened to her when she became paralyzed, and hospitals still terrified her.

"B-but...! Bruce, I just want to stay home! I don't want a hospital," she stammered weakly, and she was about to argue with him, not having fully processed correctly what he said to the doctor because she was still moderately light-headed. 

She nervously twisted the tissue in her hands until it tore apart.

"I'm not sending you to a hospital Barbara, I'm taking you home with me. That's an order, Barbara. I'm texting Alfred to make up a room for you now. I'll be bringing in a nurse for you, and any and all of the medical equipment you'll need to be comfortable. I know why you don't like hospitals, and I remember. I'll take care of you, of everything," he replied.

" _Do not try to argue with me,_ " he whispered fiercely.

Oh, shit. That was his official bad-boy voice coming out.

It didn't really scare her any longer when his rough voice came out after all these years working with him, but she knew that he wasn't going to back down any time soon.

Not like a stay at his place was going to be a cruel _hell_ or anything. 

And frankly, she didn't have the energy left to argue with him.

She just hated feeling weak and useless around Bruce for so many days.

"Um, oh, okay...th...thanks," was all she could manage to say without welling up again, and she sniffled hard hoping not to cry again. 

 

Bruce started texting Alfred at home immediately, and Alfred was secretly thrilled. 

He had everything taken care of before they'd even started from the doctor's office.

Alfred was confident and knew that Bruce would do the right thing, eventually.

 Bruce had finally done the right thing... for Barbara.

Alfred always knew that there was something special between those two and that they lived in deep denial of their attractions for one another.

 

* * *

 

**About a half hour later**

 

Barbara sat in his car with those deliciously cozy heated seats and an additional heat vent aimed toward her while sipping on another cup of hot tea.

Bruce ran up to her apartment and made a mental note to do something soon about the drafty old windows, it was no wonder that she remained sick for so long.

He'd have replaced them all if he owned the building. 

He'd look into that too, he may as well do it the right way.

 

He went into her bedroom and gathered up her own items for her, especially some of her favorite casual outfits, the ones on top of the older ones, pieces that recognized that she wore over and over.

Next a few pairs of her pajamas and a pair of slippers, and then using only his thumb and forefinger he picked up a few changes of her underthings for her.

He felt very alien picking through her lingerie, as though he was violating her privacy. He shouldn't feel that strangely, but he did, and it was also oddly arousing.

He momentarily pictured her wearing those underthings and stopped himself, she was sick, he just couldn't, not now! His thoughts were totally inappropriate.

He wanted to hold onto them for a few extra moments to stroke the softness of them, but then he dropped them quickly in the bag as though they would scorch his fingers.

Damn it, what was happening to him? When exactly did he begin lusting for her like this?

Or was it always there lurking underneath the surface and merely ignored?

Well, he _was_ really good at burying his feelings, that was his specialty after all.

 

 


	3. If this is hell, then I'm signing up for a membership!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara is Shanghaied to the guest room which was transformed into her personal luxury infirmary at Bruce's penthouse.  
> This will be unadulterated agony, for sure!

**Bruce's Penthouse in the city, later that evening**

 

_Barbara's worst fears had come true, she was now truly in hell._

 

That is if hell is a multi-leveled penthouse apartment complete with a private nurse, and she had to admit that he was kind of attractive, too. 

Barbara really, really despised being waited upon, but she was too sick and feeble to object. 

Plus, Bruce ordered that she should stay and recover here, that was unless she preferred being in a hospital. No freaking way, she despised hospitals!

Too many years of horrors after being shot and losing her ability to walk, to run, and to be Batgirl, or even to be just plain old normal Barbara Gordon. The thought of seeing herself in another wheelchair was frightening.

 

Barbara's nurse handed her a glass of water and her newly prescribed tablets. 

"Do you need another blanket or some more tea, miss?" he asked.

"No thanks, I'm just going to try to rest now," she answered.

She nestled down comfortably into the softest and fluffiest comforter and matching pillows she'd ever had to pleasure to use.

She might have to marry them.

Or 'borrow' them, she thought drowsily before drifting off to sleep.

Mmmm, so comfy!

 

* * *

 

**Sometime later**

 

Bruce looked in on her a few hours later as she slept.

She was looking improved and coughing less with the new medications. Her color was returning, gradually replacing her ashen pallor.

Alfred checked in on her too.

Even Ace came by and went to couch down next to her bed to guard over her.

 

The nurse lifted a questioning brow to Alfred who said that the dog was very protective of his people, especially if they were sick or injured.

 

"Ace, this is Miss Gordon's nurse. Allow him to do his job, he will be taking excellent care of Miss Gordon," he addressed the dog.

Ace lifted his head as though he agreed, then with a slight whine went back to his guard duties, which were largely consisting of sleeping alongside the bed.

"Good dog," Alfred admitted. "He won't trouble you, sir. He's just very affectionate of Miss Gordon, you understand."

 

"I see. But, if I have a problem?" he asked worriedly, as the canine was a huge beast.

Ace was a tremendously big brute, he was part Great Dane, part German Shephard whose intensity and manner was quite intimidating.

"I'll scold him. But you will behave, won't you, Ace, old boy?" urged Alfred.

Ace looked up and wagged his whip-like tail happily as Barbara gently snored.

He might have smiled, or it could have been a warning baring his teeth, it was hard to tell as they almost seemed identical to the untrained eye.

"I assure you, he will be no bother. Just don't trip over him, he won't move out of your way unless you request him. I find it best to leave him to do his work, he's very good at it." Alfred reassured the nurse, who shrugged. He'd dealt with worse.

 

Barbara was no longer wheezing as she slept.

The medication was doing its job, too. 

 

Bruce and Alfred left her room after informing the nurse that he was welcome to come down to the kitchen for a snack or meal any time.

Relief was obvious on both of their faces, finally.

Alfred patted Bruce on the back, he'd done well this time.

 

Alfred wasn't sure which was more stubborn between Miss Gordon and Master Bruce, but Miss Gordon was much easier to speak to, at least.

 

* * *

 

** The next morning **

 

Barbara had slept the entire night through without waking up with a wracking wet cough even once.

She still felt weak but woke to the welcome aroma of a hot breakfast.

Was that the perfume of smoky bacon and fresh coffee?

 

Yep, this was her sort of torture.

She sat up very gradually in case she became dizzy again.

 

"Good morning, Miss Gordon," said Alfred in a chipper voice. "I trust you slept well?"

"Yes, that was my best night in a week, thanks, Alfred. You didn't have to trouble to make me breakfast, but I'm really glad you did. It smells like heaven," she smiled.

"I'm sure that your nurse has some medication for you. I'll leave you in his most competent hands."

"You don't have to go right away, do you? I wouldn't mind your company, I mean," Barbara said hopefully. It had been very empty at home.

"I'll pull up a chair, shall I?" Alfred said as he sat nearby.

"Thanks," she replied shyly. "I guess I've been too stubborn lately. I'm sorry that I pushed everyone away. _Oh my God, no! I've finally become Bruce!"_  she blurted out.

"Thankfully, there's only one of him, and one is quite enough. I don't know how I'd deal with another, besides young Master Damian," Alfred admitted.

"Aw, Dami is a good kid, he was just raised weirdly. There's still time for him to change before he's set in stone like his father. You've been a great influence on him, he follows you around like a puppy dog," she answered, with a wistful smile.

"Woof!" barked Ace.

"Oh, hi there, Ace! _Who's a good boy, yes you are!_ Did you stay here all night? What a good dog you are!" Barbara scratched him behind his ears, and Ace's tail went wagging wildly as he happily panted.

He was in heaven getting all of the attention he needed.

 

Barbara took her morning pills with a cup of Alfred's fresh coffee. God that tasted amazing!

She was fed up with tea and soup and was ready for a substantial breakfast. Thankfully, Alfred didn't disappoint, ever.

 

She lifted the cover to a veritable feast after the days of almost starving herself on tea, soup, crackers, and unfortunately burned toast.

There were fried eggs cooked over easy, whole grain toast with butter and marmalade alongside, fresh sliced fruit and thick slices of gorgeous smoky bacon.

Her mouth watered.

 

"Oh Alfred, this is too perfect!" she declared as she hungrily snatched up a slice of crisp bacon, her favorite. At the taste, her eyes rolled in pleasure. "Mmm!"

"I'm glad to see your appetite has recovered. I've been to your apartment early this morning and tidied up a bit, so many half eaten soups! Tsk, tsk! Sorry to say you won't be able to return there for a few days; apparently the new building landlord is replacing the inadequate windows in the entire building, and the din and clatter would be quite disturbing for you," Alfred pouted.

"New landlord, huh? I hope the monthly rent doesn't go up to ridiculous heights. That would be just my bad luck," she lamented, as she happily swabbed up some golden egg yolk with her toast triangle. "I guess I'm stuck here for a while. You don't mind too much do you, Alfred? I don't want to be a bother to you or anything like that," she said feeling concerned.

"Of course not, my dear. You've been practically a member of the family for ages, do stay as long as you wish," he said with a pleased grin.

 

He appreciated having Miss Gordon here, she prevented Bruce from being so moody all of the time.

And perhaps... just possibly?

Well, he could dream, couldn't he?

 


	4. Renovations and Rejuvenations, Oh Joy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Barbara is recovering from her illness at the midtown penthouse, Bruce finds a project that piques his interest.

**At Barbara's Apartment Building**

 

 Bruce always acted quickly when he wanted to acquire something, and this scheme was extremely close to his heart.

He'd pushed through for an expedited acquisition of Barbara's building.

In Bruce's world, if you throw enough money at a problem there's usually nothing you can't fix.

And Bruce's money could be quite generous if he fancied something.

His team of real estate agents and attorneys pushed for an immediate sale and he was now Barbara's current landlord.

 

The first order of business was to get his contractors installing efficient double-paned windows in the entire building so that there would be no further drafts. It would also be efficient and save wasted money on heating and cooling.

Everything had to be brought up to current building codes or greater and become either refurbished or improved.

He also ordered a set of French doors exclusively for her modest terrace. It would make for easier departures and arrivals for both of them.

 

While building inspectors, contractors, and electricians were busily running around like worker ants, Bruce headed home to see how Barbara was feeling.

He still carried some guilt over neglecting her for so long and he wanted to make up for it properly, not that he had any inkling what to do.

That was usually Alfred who displayed those gentle and tender feelings, not him.

 

The first stop was the pharmacy; he spoke to the druggist who apprised him on the choicest comfort items for her.

He grabbed a stockboy (after handing him a generous tip) and loaded a cart with a humidifier, an air ionizer, tissues, her favorite herbal tea, imported honey, fancy fruit-flavored cough drops, a box of select chocolates, one each of the available computer magazines, and today's newspapers.

He arranged delivery for the afternoon.

Next was arranging delivery of flowers for Barbara's room using an app on his phone, he bought something impressive colorful and fragrant.

 

What else?

He could always ask Alfred.

Alfred was so much better at this than he was.

 

Well, it was a good beginning.

He could offer her a backrub, or a nice massage.

That always made him feel better when he felt miserable. 

 

As he drove home, he felt happy, which was exceptional.

He did spend too much time brooding and worrying, didn't he?

He turned on the radio and found some music he enjoyed, and he was actually merrily humming along as he drove home.

 

* * *

 

** Back at the Penthouse**

 

When Bruce stopped by the guest bedroom to check on Barbara, she wasn't in bed.

The nurse had explained she was in the theater room watching a movie, after wolfing down a large lunch.

It sounded like she was feeling much improved already.

He was glad that she was eating properly again, she'd lost considerable weight from the last time he'd carried her.

 

He prepared a bowl of popcorn and decided to simply sit with her and keep her company.

He remembered his mother or father sitting with him when he was ill, and it was comforting having someone there to just be with him.

 

Bruce plopped down on the seat next to her and offered her the bowl of popcorn. She grinned at him and grabbed a handful.

Then he took her free hand and just held it, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb as they watched the movie.

 

"Can I offer you a backrub?" he asked her.

"That would be wonderful, thanks, Bruce" she brightened up at that. "Everything feels either sore or twisted up too tight, I ache all over," she admitted.

"In that case, should I use the massage table downstairs, and get all the sore spots worked out? I promise it will leave you feeling quite relaxed," he said. "How about using the steam room first to heat your muscles, I'll add some eucalyptus oil to the steam to help with your congestion."

"Bruce Wayne, that sounds perfect. Will you sit with me?" she smiled. He liked seeing her smile.

"Sure, I'll wear a towel for a change. I, um, usually don't bother, except for one to sit on."

"You don't need to worry on my account, sounds like a show I'd like to watch," she smirked.

"You sound better already. Come with me, Barbara. Today you'll be treated like a queen. Take my arm, your highness, your spa awaits," he said, bowing low and extending his arm to her.

 She giggled and left with him.

 


	5. Queen For a Day, or Simply Partners for a long time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce gives Barbara the best spa day he can conceive.
> 
> What might happen while they're alone in the steam room?
> 
> Stolen kisses, perhaps?

**Downstairs, in Bruce's gym**

 

Bruce poured the eucalyptus extract in the steam dispenser and turned it up. He changed into a thick white towel wrapped around his waist and waited for Barbara to emerge from her changing room.

She came out in a towel that scarcely covered her.

It was wrapped snugly around her breasts and hanging down to slightly past her buttocks, she had her thick red hair pinned up on top of her head.

Bruce tried not to stare at her looking so revealed, though his eyes became wide.

Of course, they had often seen each other in different states of semi-undress out in the field or in the Batcave while suturing each other's wounds, but that was only normal business.

 

But this was something new; they weren't exactly out in the field or beaten up after a mission, but about to enter a steam room together with only a towel or so between them.

Bruce held the door for her as Barbara settled in then followed her.

 

The vapor was thick to the point that Barbara's vision was completely obscured.

Barbara had picked up a few washcloths to dab away her perspiration and took a chance that she couldn't be seen through the steamy clouds.

 

She laid her larger towel on one of the smooth cedar benches, and laid down on it, covering herself with a few strategically placed washcloths.

They covered as at least as much as a bikini, or maybe even more.

 

Bruce sat on a bench near her, sitting on his own towel, similarly feeling hidden from view. Barbara let out a soft groan, and he wasn't quite sure if it was from relief or distress. 

 

"Barbara, are you feeling all right?" he asked, concerned.

 

"Mm, yes. This feels fabulous, and my breathing's so much easier. Thank you, Bruce," she replied. 

 

The steam made her feel loose and was so relaxing.

 

Bruce reached over to where her hand should be but only found the vacant bench.

"I'm afraid we'll have to feel around to find each other, should I turn down the steam?" he asked.

"Not on your life, Bat-boy! Use those famous detection skills to find me!" she teased.

"Oh, it's like that, is it?" he questioned.

"That depends on what you find," she responded mysteriously.

"I approve your input on this mission, let me see what I could discover," he growled deep and throaty.

There was some giggling as he reached out toward her and grabbed only hands full of air.

She felt his body heat as he got closer, and tried to remain perfectly still.

She wanted to burst out laughing as he found a dummy she'd assembled from her extra towels, which he grabbed before he realized it wasn't her. Or did he?

 

Two could play this game, he thought, he took a washcloth and rolled it into a tight tube, stroking it along the benches and waiting for a yelp of surprise as it touched her.

In truth, he actually saw her more clearly than she realized, and was simply teasing her.

He 'accidentally' stroked her bare stomach, and she squealed and laughed.

She tried to slither away silently but her top towels fell off into the dense steam along the floor, leaving her upper half exposed. If she used her arms to cover up, she couldn't use them to slink further away.

She was in a bind in this sport of Marco Polo.

She gave up on the lost towels and remained topless and confidently invisible, holding barely a few shreds of modesty together with her lower cloth covering her mons pubis still in place.

Bruce flailed around, apparently blind until he quickly snatched her up into a kiss, holding her against his fiery skin.

Barbara whined against him as his mouth touched her.

She opened to him, and his tongue entered dueling hers for dominance.

He pulled her arms around him and easily hoisted her onto his lap, but this time their skin could cling together while they were in a sensuous embrace.

She loved the feeling of his muscular chest against her bare breasts, his intense body heat was enough to power the steam room.

 

He felt her cling closer, as he pulled her in towards him.

He usually didn't take such things slowly, but Barbara was special, and they had all the time in the world.

Barbara lavished her attention on touching and stroking his skin learning the layout of his scars and old injuries, each with its own legend to tell.

It made a beautiful map of his life.

Bruce was kissing her lips and moved down the sides of her throat gradually, studying her sensitive points, the ones that were easily aroused and made her moan and whimper aloud.

At one particular point between her chin and shoulders, she moaned long and deeply, he would definitely remember that one in the future!

 

Barbara touched his face, almost in disbelief that this wasn't just a dream of hers.

She, too, noted his reactions for her own use. His chest, shoulders, and back were a field of sensitive and vulnerable spots under her exploration.

She kissed each leisurely and deliberately, teasing his sensitive nipples with her tongue and lips, and kissed the spot on the back of his neck that made him growl. 

Bruce was usually very much in charge of his lovemaking, changing or breaking rules at his whim.

He loved the power of taking charge or seizing what he wanted while delivering mind-blowing orgasms and dominating his various partners and he had never heard any complaints when he'd finished.

"Barbara, do you want any boundaries or a safe-word? I don't want to cross any lines that make you feel uncomfortable."

"Bruce, you dolt! Do you really have no idea how long I've wanted to actually be with you?"

"I think I do know. You weren't old enough then, back when I first noticed you covertly watching me from your bedroom window, and I certainly didn't want Jim to cut my dick and balls off, they happen to come in very useful. Seriously, tell me if there's anything that feels wrong."

"Hmm! Do you have a **sexual playroom**? I've heard the odd rumor, and I've always been rather curious about you and your sexual proclivities. Can I see it?" she asked enthusiastically.

"Right now? Are you that excited or are you just being curious? I've never seen this side of you and it excites me."

"I'll let you learn that for yourself. Don't listen to anything Dick has to say. He was the vanilla one."

"Hmm, towels on or off?" he asked, smirking.

"I'm not sure yours would be very cooperative at this point, it's a broken compass pointing straight north." she chortled glancing down at him.

"Off it is," he said, as he caught hers first, holding it just out of her reach playing keep-away like they were kids.

 

She jumped up trying to get her towel back but then realized that was precisely what he wanted as her breasts bounced and jiggled.

He hadn't realized the show he provided for her benefit, besides the usual gun show. But Barbara realized that this was even thicker and longer she expected. 

His own inspection of her found some very delightful breasts and tantalizing trimmed bush, and the remainder was pure beauty.

The massage table was set up with the pink and violet towels that she enjoyed in her bathroom, and some buttery linen flat sheets that felt incredible.

Bruce flipped her on her front and covered her lower half to retain the warmth from the steam room. He didn't want her catching another chill.

He switched on some soothing New Age music and lit some candles, turning off the fluorescent lamps, the candles now gave off a very relaxed mood.

"Now, where does it hurt or need my special attention, your royal highness," he asked her, rubbing his hands together for warmth.

"Well, perhaps you could work my shoulders, spine, and hips? I have all my aches there, and then work on loosening the congestion in my chest? I would appreciate that." she asked, smiling sweetly up at him.

 

Bruce folded down part of the sheet to better expose the body section to be worked.

He took a bottle of massage oil and checked with her to see if she liked it. The lady approved, so he poured a generous amount on her bare back.

It was warm, light and flower-scented, and he spread it quickly over her back.

Surprising her, he climbed onto the table above her with his legs spread wider than her waist and began rubbing steady, strong circles on her shoulders, neck, and back.

It felt wonderfully soothing and was just what she needed to relax completely, she hadn't had a decent massage in a long while, this was a luxury she could seldom afford.

 

 


	6. Bruce practices the art of massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara gets a day of pampering from Bruce...   
> Hope it includes a mani-pedi!  
> Knowing Bruce, it probably included even more than that.

** Barbara is enjoying her pampering on Bruce's massage table **

 

Barbara giggled as the massage oil hit her bare skin. It tickled as it dripped onto her back.

She was wondering what Bruce was up to when he began climbing on the massage table, but she soon found that he only wanted a good angle from which to massage her sore muscles on her shoulders and back.

She knew he was naked, but since she was face-down she could only feel his big strong hands rubbing away her tense muscles.

She was fully relaxed as he rhythmically rubbed and kneaded her into a blissful state.

Her mind drifted as she melted under his talented hands working on her as they rubbed her aches and soreness away.

Bruce was enjoying making Barbara feel good and took his time working on each part of her, kneading her firm body.

He covered her back with the sheet and began rubbing oil over her feet, gently rubbing each tiny toe, then working her soles firmly with his thumbs as she hummed with pleasure.

"Mmm, that feels nice... " she murmured.

 

He slowly worked his way to her shins and continued the gentle rhythm on each leg. Soon he was working on her knees, then her thighs.

Barbara made soft happy moans as she enjoyed her attention from Bruce.

"Aaahhhhh!" she moaned softly.

He moved the sheets aside to massage her gluteus muscles, still entirely focused only on muscle tension.

He massaged her arms, hands, and fingers until she was relaxed as can be.

Barbara's mind was drifting somewhere peaceful. She had never felt this completely unwound.

 

"Shall we continue in the playroom, my queen?" He murmured very softly near her ear.

She wasn't sure that she wasn't just dreaming.  **"Hmm?"** she asked drowsily.

"Just for your pleasure, if you like, _**hmm?**_ " he hummed right next to her ear.

The sound went right to her core and made her quiver in anticipation.

Now she was sure she heard him.

It was tempting.

All she had to do was answer yes.

And she was already turned on from their capers in the steam room.

"Mm-hm." she agreed.

 

He carried her wrapped warmly in the soft sheets down the corridor to a room with a coded lock. While holding her he punched in the code opening the door and set her down gently.

He was rather curious about what her thoughts were.

"Well? Is it anything like you imagined?"

"Let me explore first and I'll let you know, Bruce"

 

Most of the items were conventional, low benches, blindfolds, cuffs, teasers, floggers, restraints and such. Some were extra fascinating and unusual. 

Barbara had seen and used many of the items in her life, she wasn't entirely new to sex and lovemaking. Some of the items she had to figure out, but many items were just completely ahead of her.

After a few minutes of quiet exploration, she looked fairly impressed.

"This is quite a collection, Bruce. I've seen or can figure out most of these, but honestly, I admit that haven't seen them all. You make an adult store look poor, this is some high-quality stuff. No cheap plastic for Gotham's most eligible bachelor. Very nice."

"I'm glad you like it. Do you want to, um, try out anything or have anything demonstrated on you?" he asked trying not to alarm her, some of the items were for... shall we say very advanced users.

"I was a little curious what this item was, it looks... weird? What does it **do,** exactly?" It was a large and obviously mechanical item with a familiar looking protuberance, but she couldn't quite figure out how it did what she thought it might do. And how did one position one's self to actually use it?

"Oh! So this does the work of both a man and his penis? But how?" She couldn't quite figure how the huge mechanism actually did what she thought it might.

"Ah, that makes more sense adjacent to this low padded bench. When I move them together like this, and the woman lies here and opens her legs to it.." he demonstrated how it would function, and now it made complete sense to her.

"Well, when the woman lies down in front of it, you adjust the height and angle with these knobs, lube it up, and turn on the power switch here" as he powered it on, it began making a constant thrusting action.

"First time I've ever seen this, not something you can find in the corner sex shop. Can it adjust for speed and depth too? she asked, curious about the device.

"Yes, you can change those, add vibration, or change the thrusting head. Even add a second one if that's a preference." He explained.

"Sounds like it could kill your social life by doing it all." She observed.

"It's a great item to keep one date happy while the other receives more, ah, personal attention," he said.

 

"Oh, you bad boy you! I hadn't considered that! Now it makes complete sense to have around." Barbara agreed. "So what's this thing used for? I can't figure out what it is."

 It looked like a small seat of some type.

He flipped a tiny switch. It didn't seem to -do- anything.

"Is it broken? Nothing seems to happen." she wondered.

"Feel it," he said with a knowing smile.

"Oh wow! It's a completely silent vibrating toy. But it's not a dildo." she said of the saddle-shaped item with a small protuberance in the center.

 

"No, you sit on it or hold it against yourself. See this part? It gets very intense reactions." he showed off his toys. She touched it and the vibrations were amazingly sensuous.

"Now it makes sense, it's like riding a motorcycle, right?" She guessed.

"Exactly. Except for being much more intense and personal." He said rather proudly.

"You have unique items." She noticed.

"Do you want to play, should I demonstrate anything?"

"What can we do while I lie down on this piece?" she asked as she laid down on a type of chaise, and smiled mischievously as her gaze grew darker thinking of what might happen next.

"Allow me to excite your imagination. I have some ideas," He said darkly.

"With a blindfold on me?" Barbara asked as he approached carrying some fabric.

"Yes, somewhat like the steam room. I find covering the eyes makes the other senses become sharpened," he said as he tied a silken cloth over her eyes.

He guided her down, positioning her arms above her head, touching her to signal they should stay there and began kissing her lips and body, making her delightfully tremble.

" _Don't move, allow me to do this for you, please, I want to only pleasure you,_ " he whispered.

"Oh, YES ...!" she soon cried when he sucked in one of her nipples, as he continued his craft.

He knew exactly how to touch her, and he also had a reputation to uphold.

 

His assault was steady and relentless, kissing and teasing her, making her mewl with pleasure.

"Bruce... _please_ , I want... I want... !" she tried to tell him, but words were hard to form while her mind was in a delicious haze. 

 _"I know, Barbara," he told her, "I know exactly what you want, and you will have it soon,"_ he answered.

 

 


	7. Bruce Shows Off His Many Talents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce's day of pampering for Barbara has moved to his playroom, taking a whole new turn as the partners become heated and lascivious.
> 
> No more hiding, as their bared emotions are finally set loose.
> 
> If you can't stand a Bruce and Barbara tale, this is your very last warning!
> 
> If you love this ship, fasten your seatbelts and hold on tight!

**In Bruce's private playroom**

 

While Barbara is being covered with Bruce's personal attention from his lips and fingers, she realizes that she wants and needs much more.

* * *

 

 _"Bruce... I need...I need...!"_ she panted.

"I know exactly what you need. Let me take care of it... and of you," he said to her.

He spread her thighs apart and put his talented tongue to work.

He opened her up exposing her clit and blew air over her wetness making her tremble in anticipation.

He put on a pair of satin gloves and ground his thumb against her clit as she moaned.

"Shh! Quiet or someone might hear us," he warned, wanting to playact a game of hiding and not being caught.

She nodded understanding as she tried not to cry out.

"Don't move. Just feel." He added.

She was enjoying this game.

He continued rubbing her in tight little circles as her chest heaved and her breathing grew faster and strained.

She shivered as her level of arousal rose.

He removed the gloves and used his tongue to lick a path slowly from her perineum to her clitoris making her quiver as her juices began to flow freely.

His slow torture was bringing her to the brink of climax, but he wouldn't let her come yet, it was too soon.

He took her foot in his hand and slowly sucked on her toes one at a time, mouthing and stroking them as she thrilled.

She opened her mouth in surprise but she used her training to remain soundless.

He kissed and licked his way up from her foot upwards as her self-control was pushed to new limits.

She was panting and breathing heavily now, as sensations from his mouth and lips overtook her, making her core throb with acute need.

She wanted to cry out, to gasp, to moan; but remained silent as he had directed.

Her breathing was the only form of sound, as he teased and stimulated her.

This was the most passionate and excited she'd felt in a long time.

He repositioned her in a crablike stance, body raised and facing the ceiling as she supported herself on her outstretched limbs beneath her.

He used his tongue once more as she shivered in ecstasy.

He held her by her ass while he ate her out enthusiastically until she fiercely climaxed.

"Good girl," he said as he lowered her back down.

"Do you want more, or something else?" He questioned.

 _"Have to... catch my breath... that was... oh my God, that was so good Bruce...!"_  she panted, sounding out of breath now. 

 

"I'll give you a moment to recover, you need to rest. We can pick this up another time." He didn't want her to overexert herself and slow her recovery.

"I think rest sounds good, I'm still not a hundred percent, I usually can go a few more rounds."

She sounded winded.

"Stay here and relax a minute, I'll get your pajamas," he said as he removed her blindfold, and kissed her forehead.

"Rest up the rest of the day; just get better," he stated.

 

As she lay back in her bed, she was still euphoric, thinking about the sudden turn of her relationship with Bruce.

She still felt his touch on her, and she was still pulsing from that mind-blowing orgasm.

Was this merely a temporary phase between them, or was this a more permanent change, she wondered, she shut her eyes with a contented smile on her lips.

It didn't take very long until she drowsed and slept contentedly until dinner.

 


	8. Thoughts Before Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before she drifts off to a blissful sleep Barbara's mind wanders to many topics.  
> What's up with the new landlord?
> 
> What's happening between her and Bruce? 
> 
> And... Exactly what is their relationship now; and will it stay this way or revert to the way it was as soon as she's back on patrol again?

* * *

 

After a healthy dinner, Barbara was lying down in the guest room, surrounded by those wonderfully soft down-filled pillows and comforter.

Random thoughts roamed her mind as she rested from her -workout- with Bruce.

It wasn't intercourse, he never entered her at all, but it was certainly satisfying all the same.

God that man had talent!

 

She realized that she ought to find out about her apartment situation; was the rent going to increase?

And she wanted to find out who her new landlord was, and if would they would be helpful or a horrible slumlord?

Would the heat work through the night or would it be turned off at 11 pm as usual? Brr!

She had too many questions that couldn't be answered just now.

And, what about her relationship with Bruce?

Was that part of her so-called spa package, or was he just randomly horny and she was there at the right time or was there something real between them that might last for a while?

He easily could have turned the situation to his advantage and pounded her cunt silly, she was aroused, willing and naked, but he didn't take pleasure for himself. 

Just pleasured her thoroughly.

Very thoroughly!

 

She had always loved him in a way that he never could seem to return; she never got more than a handshake or a very rare 'good work, Batgirl'.

He wasn't one for praise.

Like a pat on the head? Sheesh!

Was it really so much to ask for?

Not too much to ask from a normal demonstrative emotional man, but not that Batman!

He was filled with rage and anger, sure.

Fear?

Never!

But love or affection?

Not his job, he would presumably say.

Unless there was a child involved, then he was actually tender even behind the mask.

As Batman, his compliments were extremely rare and often only muttered under his breath.

 

But tonight, he wasn't Batman, he just a man. And it seemed that she was his sole focus.

But words weren't necessary when he touched her like this.

 

She sometimes wondered what it would have been like if she'd grown up in Metropolis working with Superman?

She'd met him once or twice, and he seemed a genuine sweetheart, both kind and big-hearted.

She was sure she wouldn't have to beg for a compliment from him.

Then again she wasn't in love with Superman.

 

Wait a minute, in love?

Not just crushing or fantasizing about her dark knight?

It was one thing to have sexual fantasies, but was it actually love she felt for him, or just lust?

 

The package he'd sent to her that afternoon was both thoughtful and kind, and the flower arrangement he had delivered were gorgeous and probably expensive.

 

But you might send anyone who's sick some flowers. 

That's a usual thing, she thought.

But then again, these were quite elaborate.

 

But Bruce isn't always very thoughtful, is he?

He seemed to really care about her today, but you don't just give a business partner or a mere acquaintance sexual pleasures unless you're lovers, right?

Or at the least, friends with benefits.

She could be okay with the that!

 

Or a genuine friendship instead of a mentor/mentee relationship with a cold-hearted... but wait just a minute! But he wasn't cold for the last few days or so, was he?

He was warm, caring and downright sensuous.

**Oh god, he was so sexy!**

 

The steam bath, the massage, _the playroom_...! Oh, good lord, that playroom! Yummy!

She flushed remembering those, the signals there certainly didn't seem to be mixed or simulated.

She flirted, and he flirted right back.

That sexy smile, it was downright devilish.

 

When he snatched her towel away... His eyes held so much fire, his smile, his full lips... They kissed.

A lot.

Oh, God, Oh, my!

 

Then he pleasured her with no expectations of anything in return, that was so rare for anyone!

And so delicious. 

Mmm!

 

So, was this the actual mask, or was this the real man, she wondered.

Which was the real Bruce? The real one?

 

She had so many questions that had to wait for tomorrow, but for now, she needed her rest desperately.

Although she wasn't rasping any longer, the cough and congestion weren't completely gone, and she was still somewhat weak and feverish, but much better than on canned soup and her unfortunate burned toast.

Note to self, learn not to burn the toast!

Or investigate purchasing an automatic toaster instead of dad's ancient hand me down appliance.

For a person who could hack into the government's database, how was it that she couldn't figure out how to work a toaster properly, was there a knack to it? 

Or even cook on a stove for that matter?

Barbara soon slipped into a comfortable and restful sleep, leaving her issues for another time, and Ace came padding back into her room to keep her company throughout the night.

 


	9. Questions and Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day recovering at the manor and Barbara has so many questions on her mind.  
> But she understood where to look for all of the answers.  
> Only one person on this earth understood the workings of Batman's mind.

* * *

  **In the guest room in Bruce Wayne's penthouse**

 

Barbara awoke from her deep sleep this morning feeling a little stronger.

Her nurse gave her the morning's dose of medicine with a nice cup of herbal tea with honey, which felt great with her somewhat raw throat, all that squealing yesterday must have irritated it, but it was well worth it.

 

Barbara was thinking about yesterday and wanted to know what was going on back home in her apartment building.

Alfred had mentioned something about a new owner.

 

**That man knew something!**

 

He was the absolute master of keeping secrets.

Barbara started leafing idly through the stack of magazines and newspapers, expecting Alfred to come in pushing the old squeaky-wheeled cart bearing breakfast.

She detected it before he even entered.

 

"Good morning, Alfred. I have a few questions for you if you don't mind," she said rather sweetly.

Alfred was accustomed to reading people and wondered how to get out of answering the uncomfortable questions that he knew were coming. Barbara was just a touch too syrupy today.

"What do you know about my apartment? Did you mention something yesterday about a new landlord and renovations? What did you find out?" she shot at him.

"Only idle rumors, Miss Gordon" he tried to sidestep her arsenal shooting at him.

"Alfred, I know that you must know something more than rumors, or you wouldn't have said anything. You're the last man in Gotham to spread gossip, unless... Oh, I get it now! You're protecting someone, aren't you?" she challenged.

Alfred was trying to avoid this conversation, but Barbara wasn't having it.

 

"Ahem," he began as he attempted to stall, and concoct a fast answer that she'd believe.

He knew he was skilled at fooling most people, but Barbara wasn't most people.

She wasn't easily fooled and he had witnessed her do several brutal interrogations.

He treasured remaining in one piece.

 

Fortunately, Bruce came in not a moment too late.

Alfred glared at him, Bruce looked at both of their expressions and knew he was caught in the middle between a rock and a hard place.

It took him only a second to figure out why he was getting accusatory looks from two people that he'd hesitate to disappoint.

 

"I was planning it as a surprise," he mumbled towards the floor apologetically, and somewhat abashed. "I didn't like the thought of you returning to that cold and drafty apartment, so I acquired the building to replace all of the broken and drafty windows and bring the place up to code," he hastily explained. "I can't have you getting sick every time it's cold out."

"Why would you care?" she accused him directly, now. "I'm not the only person you can call on in all of Gotham."

 

True, there were other heroes that he worked with now and again, probably more than Barbara could recall at the moment, but easily at least a half-dozen people.

She was playing hardball with him.

Those narrowed eyes meant business.

Bruce squirmed under her gaze.

Alfred took the chance to try to escape, but she wasn't letting him off either.

"Don't even think about it, Pennyworth! You always know everything that's going on around here even before we do."

It was true. 

Alfred looked like an unfortunate mouse surprised by a ravenous cat. Barbara was inspiring dread in him.

Bruce didn't look much happier. He looked rather miserable, to be honest.

 

 _Please, Master Bruce, just tell her how you feel_ , he thought.

Maybe if he believed hard enough...

 

"If I'm honest with you... um, Barbara... " Bruce began, "well... you're not interchangeable with anyone else. I... uh, I care about you," he was still staring at his shoes.

The man who could stare down madmen and murderers, serial killers, rapists and child molesters, leaving them wetting their pants from sheer terror... The Batman...

That man was now essentially speechless.

 

"Now, was that so hard to say?" she softened. "Well, I guess it is for you," she smirked.

 

Now, what do you say to a woman who's got you cornered besides '-I'm bringing you back to Arkham-'?

It took him almost a whole lengthy soundless minute.

Not exactly his strong point.

 

"I'm sorry," he finally replied looking into her eyes.

He hoped it was enough.

It was only two words, after all.

"That's all you needed to say, you idiot!"

She finally smiled, she got to hear what she needed.

 

"I forgive you, Bruce. And I'm very sorry that I terrorized you, Alfred. You know I adore you."

"Of course Miss Gordon. But in this home, they're often the same," he said, glaring hard at Bruce.

"I'm sorry too, Alfred. I know I'm a real ass to you sometimes," he conceded. He was still somewhat mesmerized by his shoes.

 

"Well then, Miss Gordon, Master Bruce, I'll leave you both to it."

He placed Barbara's breakfast tray on her hospital table and left as swiftly as possible while still maintaining his dignity, and all of his body parts.

 

There were more questions on the vermillion-haired woman's mind.

She was just afraid that the answers might not be the ones she sought.

 

"Bruce?" she started hesitantly.

"What is is Barbara?"

"About yesterday, well, actually the last few days..." she began haltingly.

"Was it just because... um... I don't even know the right words anymore..."

Now Barbara was the one who couldn't maintain eye contact.

She hoped that she was wrong, but couldn't trust her feelings quite yet.

 

He couldn't avoid discussing this like he wanted to.

He was horrible at discussing anything besides crime. 

 

She continued "What I want to ask, Bruce, will this be over when I... when we go back out on patrol again? I don't know what to think about... I mean... about us."

She looked close to crying.

 

He couldn't break her heart, ever.

How do you say those tiny words?

 

"I'm not good with words either," he confessed, "But I will be acting professionally while we're on patrol or in public. However, I can't promise what might happen when nobody's around to watch."

His eyes held that same warmth and passion as yesterday, and the days before.

He took her hand in his, and then held her palm to his lips, closed his eyes like he was praying, and then kissed it. Then he slowly bent down and kissed her lips for a long time.

It sent a wonderful chill up and down her spine, and she trembled.

 

He was terrible with words, that was true, but his actions spoke clearly enough.

She smiled shyly up at him.

 

She had her answers. All of them.

 

And she felt happy.

 

\--End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally finished. I always have a hard time writing endings; I guess I get too involved with my characters and hate letting them go and do their own thing.
> 
> I really hope you've enjoyed reading, and I look forward to your comments or criticisms.  
> Thanks for reading and sharing my ship with me.
> 
> And again, leave a kudos if you enjoyed reading my story, it's like a tip jar at Starbucks! (and makes me happily squeal with glee!)
> 
> -TottPaula
> 
> Part two of this saga is up and completed. Part three is completed as well!
> 
> Got bored again and did a few small changes January 2019. Not many changes, I'm just always trying to improve my stories as I grow. A few more sentences for clarification's sake and such.


End file.
